The Kids Go Wild
by Ashihiro Tokoma
Summary: Short stories about the kids of the Teen Titans! OC
1. Blackmail

**OK, this is about the Titans kids. It's still in progress in my brain, I just thought it up a few days ago. This is just a few short rambles I thought up.**

**Zap: son of Cyborg and Bumble Bee  
****age 18  
shrinks, lightning powers  
acts kinda gay sometimes...read and you'll know what I mean lol**

**Xavier (X): son of Beast Boy and Raven  
age 16  
telepathic, flies, turns into animals (usually white, silver, or black in color), can sometimes see into the future but can't control it  
mostly like Raven, nothing like Beast Boy (well, now Changeling) and they don't have much in common; classifies himself as a nerdy Emo**

**Golden Girl: daughter of Robin and Starfire, team leader  
age 17 (haha, shes older than X because it took so long for Raven to finally say yes to BB)  
shoots gold starbolts (thus the name Golden Girl), very skilled in martial arts (her daddy taught her well)  
looks eerily like Starfire except she's shorter and has blue eyes; mostly acts tough and serious, but has a romantic side that sometimes distracts her**

(Italics are Zap's thoughts)

G-Girl and X are alone...or at least they think they are. Zap is watching secretly.

_Oh, lord, they better do something...I'm not getting these leg cramps for nothing, dammit!_

G-Girl: Hey X, what did you do with the hamburger meat I bought?

X: Um...I kinda threw it out...

_He WHAT?! Oh, I'm gonna kill that psychotic emo boy...that was MY meat!!_

G-Girl: sigh Look, just because you're a vegetarian, it doesn't mean you have to throw out all the meat we have. Zap and I are devoted carnivores.

_Got that right, Goldie._

X: Well I think it's disgusting.

G-Girl: Suit yourself. Just don't mess with our food anymore. You know Zap's gonna kill you.

X: Just touching that stuff was enough punishment...the blood made me sick. I was puking my guts out for thirty freakin minutes.

G-Girl: You sure you're not just pregnant?

Xavier Logan glares at Teyla Grayson, whose bright blue eyes sparkle mischievously under their darker blue mask.

X: First of all, guys can't get pregnant. Second of all, I'm a virgin.

G-Girl: That's not what Zap said.

She smirks, knowing he's falling for it.

_Hold up, I know she didn't..._

X: ...You're sick.

G-Girl: Can I help it if I get high off the idea of two guys doing it?

X: Yes. You are a sick, perverted, twisted human being.

G-Girl: Not as much as Zap.

X: True. But still.

_I am not sick and twisted! Perverted, maybe, but...Hey, did she just say she likes thinking about guy-on-guy action??_

G-Girl: ...Where is Zap, anyway?

X: Why are you asking me?

G-Girl: Because you'd know.

X: No I wouldn't.

G-Girl: I'll just check your room. If I see him humping your pillow, I'm taking a picture and selling it on the Teen Titans fansite.

_I DO NOT HUMP PILLOWS!!_

X rolls his eyes as G-Girl walks out. Looking around, he reaches into the depths of the mold-filled refrigerator and takes out a half-empty bottle of red wine. He drinks a quarter of it and puts it back, a satisfied smile on his face.

_I knew he was acting drunk the other day...hehehe..._

Golden Girl returns, holding a camera and smiling triumphantly.

G-Girl: Caught you.

X: Caught me what?

G-Girl: Drinking.

_Haha, busted._

X: ...What do I have to do to prevent you from selling that?

Golden Girl smiles devilishly and whispers in his ear. Xavier's eyes widen in surprise.

X: Seriously?

G-Girl: It's either that or I make you eat meat.

X: You're crazy! What if Zap's around?

G-Girl: Who cares?

X: ...And you won't tell anyone?

G-Girl: I'm not stupid. Besides, our parents would kill us if they found out.

X: My dad wouldn't. He'd think it was awesome. My mom would probably blow the house apart, though...

G-Girl: Yeah...

_Gosh, are they ever gonna go at it?! I'm sick of waiting!_

Suddenly Golden Girl has Xavier backed up against the wall. They're kissing passionately, her fingers wound in his dark hair. Zap, still hiding, pulls a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and begins eating it.

_That's what I'm talking about! I'm not missing this show for the world! Dammit, I forgot my video camera..._

**What'd you think? The next chapters will be awesome too, but possibly out of order...I drew pictures of this chapter, and I made Zap look gay by accident, and that's where the idea came from. He's not, though. He just acts like it. He goes off and he's like, "Oh I know you diint!" and all that. He will have a female love interest...a sea-loving Voodoo witch from New Orleans! She's part vampire, which makes it way more fun!**


	2. Payback Time!

**This is after the ahem incident in the kitchen with Golden Girl and Xavier...**

**Black X is the son of Red X and Blackfire : P**

--

Xavier: So...you're saying Black X is hopelessly unable to resist girls?  
Golden Girl: Yes, he doesn't care who it is or even if it's a real girl. They just have to turn him on.  
Zap: Well, I guess we'll have to use you as bait.  
Golden Girl: WHAT??  
Xavier: You're crazy.  
Zap: What? She's a girl, ain't she?  
Golden Girl: I'm not some common slut. I don't flaunt my beauty. And anyway, I wasn't thinking about myself.

She looks at Xavier.

Golden Girl: X, I have finally come up with the perfect revenge plan.

X gets the same idea, and they smile devilishly at Zap, who immediately becomes scared.

Zap: Oh, boy. This can't be good.

_An hour later..._

Golden Girl and Xavier can't stop laughing. They are doubled up on the floor, tears flowing from their eyes. Zap is standing a few feet away, but he is hardly recognizable. He is wearing--a wig, a spaghetti strap red dress, three inch heels, and makeup. He glares furiously at the other two, thinking of a million horrible things to do to them.

Zap: You do realize once this is over, you two are going to DIE.  
Golden Girl: Hell, who cares! This is priceless! I'd rather die having seen this than not!  
Xavier: I never thought I'd say this, but dude, you look hot.

This just made them laugh harder. Zap wondered whether he should punish them personally or call all their parents...no, they'd probably laugh too. This was personal.

Once Zap was set in the right spot, it didn't take long for Black X to come. He appeared so suddenly behind him that Zap nearly toppled over in his tight, uncomfortable heels.

Black X: Hello, beautiful. You look so delicious I couldn't help dropping by.

Zap felt chills go down his spine. Where the hell were the idiots who put him up to this?! Black X grabbed Zap around the waist and Zap felt his hot breath on his neck before he licked it.

Black X: Let's get outta this dump. We'll go someplace more...comfortable.

DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY??

Zap: Man, you got two seconds to back off me.

Black X was a little surprised by the deep voice, but wasn't too phased.

Black X: Ooh, are you a transgender? Sexy...

Zap was terrified. If this was part of their revenge scheme, it was going WAY too far.

Zap: GOLDIE!! EMO BOY!! GET YO ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP ME!! I DONT WANNA GET RAPED BY THIS FREAK, DAMMIT!!

Golden Girl and Xavier came out of the shadows, laughing.

Zap: WHAT THE HELL IS SO EFFIN FUNNY?!

Golden Girl: Okay, Marty, let him go. I think he's learned his lesson.

WHAT THE HELL??

Black X/Marty: I don't want to. He's got me turned on too much.

Zap wrestled out of the other guy's grip, furious and mentally scarred.

Zap: YOU MUTHER EFFERS TRICKED ME??

Xavier: Payback is so sweet.

Golden Girl: Yes it is.

Zap: OH HELL NO--HELL NO--

He chased them across three cities before he was distracted by a meat shop that sold homemade waffles.

**I have a feeling this was my funniest one so far. Marty is a horny gay guy Golden Girl met at the mall, and she gave him some of Zap's underwear in exchange for his services...I don't know what happened to Marty, but last they heard of him, he was arrested for grabbing a ten year old's butt.**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Be prepared for the crazy and perverted antics of Zap! AKA Tony Stone...he's the only one whose name I haven't revealed. I don't know which side he gets it from...Cy or Bee? Probly Cy. PS, this is before the kitchen thing in chp 1.**

**--**

The three heroes are lying on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Golden Girl: I am so effin bored.  
Zap: You could always fool around with Xavier.  
Golden Girl: Bite me.  
Zap: Damn, I just mentioned him once and you're already horny.  
Golden Girl: I'm too bored to be horny.  
Xavier: We can prank call our parents.  
Golden Girl: They have caller ID.  
Xavier: Damn. Who cares, let's do it anyway.  
Zap: Do it? Hey, you two can do it all you want, I'm outta here.  
Golden Girl: Shut up you moron.  
Zap:...Oooh! I got it! Let's play truth or dare.  
Xavier: It's better than nothing.

They get up and sit in a circle.

Zap: Okay, X. Truth or dare?  
Xavier: Why do I have to go first?  
Golden Girl: Because you're the nerd.  
Xavier: The phrase is NERDY EMO. Learn it, Tey.  
Golden Girl: Don't call me that! There could be spies around here.  
Xavier: Your parents are already superheroes. You don't have a secret identity.  
Golden Girl: But they're cool, so I want one anyway.  
Zap: Hello, we're playing a game here, people!  
Xavier: Fine, dare.

Zap smiles devilishly.

Zap: I dare you...to kiss G-Girl.  
Golden Girl: I totally saw that coming.  
Xavier: Me too. Can't you come up with anything better, Zap?  
Zap: Not right now. Hurry up!

The other two roll their eyes, and Xavier leans over and tenderly kisses Golden Girl on the lips. Zap is disappointed.

Zap: That was pitiful.  
Xavier: Hey, you didn't say it had to be sexy. My turn. Zap, truth or dare?  
Zap: Truth.  
Xavier: Have you ever...thought either my or G-Girl's mom was hot?

Zap looks at him like he's crazy.

Zap: That's just wierd. But when they were younger...your mom was pretty cute.

Xavier looks sick.

Xavier: Oh boy...  
Golden Girl: My turn. Xavier, truth or dare?  
Xavier: Dare.  
Zap: Are you hoping she dares you to kiss her?

They ignore him.

Golden Girl: Hm...I dare you to strip down to your underwear. Here. Now. And make it sexy.

Zap starts laughing, and Xavier's face turns a deep red.

Xavier: You can't be serious.  
Golden Girl: I am very serious.  
Xavier: ...What happens if I don't?  
Golden Girl: You don't want to know what happens. Just do it.

She looks deathly serious. Then X takes a deep breath and strips off his shirt, and her eyes become glazed in a sort of ravenous hunger. She stares hard at him as his clothes are slowly removed.

Zap: You need to work out more, man. Your six-pack is sagging a little, and so is yo ass.  
Golden Girl: ...  
Xavier: ...  
Zap: What?  
Golden Girl: Don't ever say anything like that again. Seriously.  
Xavier: That was wrong on so many levels.  
Golden Girl: But he's right. You could use a workout. But ignore the ass comment. You're not sagging back there, Zap just doesn't have good taste in men.  
Xavier: I hope to god he doesn't...  
Zap: For your information, I am straight, thank you very much.  
Golden Girl: Zap, be serious. You're about as straight as Micheal Jackson in a room full of boy scouts.

They bust out laughing. Suddenly Golden Girl is so turned on by Xavier's half-nakedness that she jumps on him. Zap leaves quietly.

Zap: Micheal Jackson is perfect! How dare that little bitch say that about him??

--

**LOL!! I need to think up more of these...let's bring in the Voodoo girl next!!**


End file.
